Sessions Greetings
by Mushmallow62
Summary: It's the time to spend with one's family, but when Shinobu is aware that his lover won't be doing the same as he is, he tires to invite him round. However his mother becomes aware of the situation as well. Yaoi. Shinobu x Sakyo


Merry Christmas!

PG

Shinobu frowned while he spoke to him, turning his back on the woman who was busy cooking.

"You can come round," He told him.

"_No thanks,"_ Sakyo scoffed down the line and Shinobu could imagine him scowling, feeling insulted at the invite; _"I would rather not invade on such a… family time_,"

"They aren't that bad," He told him, as his mother gave him a sharp, yet teasing look and he smiled back at her.

"_I'll be fine alone, you have fun,"_ Sakyo told him; _"I will see you the next day,"_

"Of course you will," Shinobu said softly, making sure his mother never heard him.

He never told her or his father about him having a boyfriend; regardless of having told his mother about Sakyo. He found that he _couldn't_ keep him a secret from her, he told her they were friends and how he was a rather powerful blader.

What he never realised was that his mother had figured it out by herself.

Mrs Hiryuin had seen how her son was whenever he mentioned Sakyo, of course she never gave away the fact that she _knew_ that Sakyo wasn't just a friend, but a _boy_friend. Shinobu's eyes would light up when he spoke of him and his whole being seemed to light up more than they normally did. After all a mother notices things like that, far more than his father would have done.

_My boy is in love._ She thought to herself with a small smile as Shinobu continued to talk to Sakyo softly. When she had figured it all out and made sure she was correct she had been surprised. She had always thought that her boy would go on to marry a charming young lady and have children, however she decided to keep that thought to herself, finding that there was no reason for Shinobu to know of her first reaction was like that.

_My boy certainly love this Sakyo._ She moved to get some tea on, remembering what she had been like when she meet Shinobu's father; _I suppose things change._ She frowned slightly and pushed the thought away.

With the knowledge of that fact, she slipped away and went to Shinobu's bedroom, her excuse was to put away some clothes even though she hadn't done any washing, but she had an idea that Shinobu wouldn't have noticed, but she looked for the address diary that Shinobu kept, which was bound to have Sakyo's address in it as he did with everyone who he got to know. It had been so she would know where he was in case an emergency had happened, but now it was just a habit he had got into. Finding the book in the bedside drawer next to a black box which she figured was something to do with his beyblade, she looked in the book for Sakyo and once she found him memorised his address.

She had decided to go and meet this young man, to get his measure and see if she would approve of him dating her son.

_I'll go and see him later…_ She said and went down the stairs to find Shinobu was off the phone and pouring out the tear she had begun to make; "Will Sakyo be coming round tomorrow?"

Shinobu shook his head; "No, he said he'd be fine as he was,"

She could easily see the hurt in his eyes; "Maybe he is going to spend some time with his own family," She suggested but he shook his head.

"He doesn't have anyone… At least he's never told me if he has or not," He confessed; "But I don't think he does,"

"He might be used to Christmas alone,"

"That's what he said. He said it would be awkward for him to be around us,"

Then moved into the living room and settled down to chat, the conversation moved from Sakyo to other topics.

"You haven't spoken of that other boy… Zero I think his name was?" Mrs Hiryuin asked him and noticed how pale Shinobu became; _He didn't care for Zero in the same way did he? No, he always spoke of him as a friend would._ She tried to remember if his body language gave anything away before he fell for Sakyo, but she couldn't recall.

"He's…" Shinobu tried to think of a quick fib to tell her but she shot him that look and he sighed; "He doesn't like me being friends with Sakyo,"

She raised an eyebrow at this; _Why? Is Zero jealous?_ "If he's disapproving of your friendship with someone else, then it's just as well you are not talking to him anymore,"

"That's not it," Shinobu began and trailed off, not wishing to argue with her but he needed to get it off his chest and she didn't know Zero _or_ Sakyo, she didn't know that he was in a relationship with the latter and he _needed_ to get this off his chest.

"Then what is it?" She asked him.

It all came out, although Shinobu kept out the parts where he was seeing Sakyo as a lover, not a friend and by the end of it he had to put down his tea so as not to drop it as he was shaking so much.

"My poor dear," She put her own tea down and pulled him into a tight hug; "If he's acting in such a manner towards you just because you choose to overlook Sakyo's fault's then he isn't worth worrying about,"

"I guess," He said, listening to her heart beat and breathing in the comforting scent.

"I _know_, you shouldn't worry about Zero if you are happy with your friendship with Sakyo," She paused for a moment; "What does Sakyo think of how Zero is acting?"

"He suggested that we stop seeing each other," Shinobu said automatically, not thinking quick enough to come up with a lie.

"Well, he was going to let you go, yet you remained a true friend to him, which is good. You did the right thing,"

"Why do I feel so bad about it? Like I let him down…"

"Because, you and he made a bond over this sport; he was the first person you've ever really bonded with about it isn't he? Why would you not feel upset at that?" She rubbed his upper back soothingly; "Don't get upset about it dear, you did the right thing with him. If he can't calm down and be reasonable then he is not a true friend,"

"I know, you're right," He admitted; "I just wish the guilt would go away,"

"Sakyo doesn't begrudge you does he? He never made you feel like you had to choose?"

"No, never. He just offered to step away and let me be friends with Zero, but not with him,"

"Then try not to fret about it,"

They talked for a little bit more before they both went to bed, hugging each other as they went to their rooms.

X

Sakyo watched re-run's on the TV, the very idea of this _family_ holiday made him feel rather ill. Although he found that he couldn't avoid any of it, so he went out for a walk instead although he also planned to train a little bit more with his bey and didn't get back until the sun had gone down and the air had gotten a lot nipper than before.

He was surprised to find a woman that he recognised instantly, even though the last time he saw her she was wearing summer clothes rather than a heavy winter coat.

"Mrs Hiryuin," He finally got his voice back, although he did wonder how she knew where he lived, he _doubted_ that Shinobu would have told her, considering that he didn't want her to know.

She turned around and he noticed again how similar she was to Shinobu, her son had clearly inherited her wavy hair and those intense pale green eyes; "You would be Sakyo?"

"Yes," He bit back the word 'm'am', he would be polite but right now he wasn't to know how she found out where he lived!

"I am in need to talk to you, quickly," She told him and he nodded, but he unlocked the door and gestured her inside him flat, deciding any conversation they would be having _would not_ be done in the hall way. He had too many noisy neighbours and he didn't want them to see her.

He flicked the switch next to the door as he closed it over and looked at her, curious of her being here.

"I know," She said and noticed he just started at her in surprise; "Shinobu didn't tell me. I just know,"

"Well I suppose you are his mother," He said softly and she nodded.

"I might not be around as much as I used to be, but I can still tell… Now, I want to know that _you_ aren't going to be as unfeeling towards him as this Zero has been,"

"He told you about Zero?"

"Yes, as much as he can do without tell me that you two are seeing each other," She explained; "And you are alone today," She noticed, her gaze sweeping around his open planned apartment and he tensed up; "You could have come over, I wouldn't have minded if you both wanted alone time,"

Sakyo starred at her; "Shinobu said you'd be disappointed in him,"

"What?" She looked stunned and he felt that prickle of guilt stab into him; "How could he think that?"

"Because he thought he let you both down by becoming obsessed with Beyblade,"

"I won't lie, I never understood his fascination with the sport, particularly with what happened seven years ago," She took a deep breath; "But I know that he loves you, you make him come alive in a way I haven't seen before," She continued on, though Sakyo couldn't have spoken a word even if he wanted to; "So all I want is to know that you will be there for him,"

"I will," Sakyo finally said after a moment's pause, but it wasn't that he needed to think about it, he was still surprised that Shinobu's own _mother_ thought her son came to life when he was talking about _him_.

"Good," She brought something out of her bag; "I managed to save some dinner for you. It's better than some microwave food,"

He looked at it before reaching out and taking it from her, licking his lips he said the two words he never said; "Thank you,"

With a tiny nod she left, leaving him to wonder what he was going to tell Shinobu when he saw him; but he also decided to eat the food she had given him, as it had been so long since he had eaten a proper Christmas meal.

X

Shinobu took out his key and unlocked the door, only to find the light was still on and Sakyo was fast asleep on the sofa.

_He's going to be in a bad mood when he wakes up._ He turned off the light and closed the door, carefully coming over and noticing the dirty dishes took them to the kitchen where he noticed something; _That's the Tupperware box…_

Walking out of the kitchen area he shook Sakyo awake, the red haired male growled and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"What?" His voice was rough as he focused on Shinobu.

"My mother was here,"

"Yes," Sakyo rubbed his neck and stretched the rest of his body; _Why did I fall asleep on the sofa?_

"Why?" He demanded to know.

For a moment they just looked at each other, but Shinobu refused to back down and he sighed gesturing for him to sit down. Rather then speaking though, he pushed him onto the sofa and kissed him possessively, only for Shinobu to push him off.

"Sakyo, why was my mother here?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed at Sakyo trying to avoid the subject.

"She knows,"

"What?"

"She knows,"

"You _told her?_"

"No, _you did_,"

"I did not!

"She's your _mother_, she's not an idiot," Sakyo pointed out, finding himself respecting the woman that he didn't think he would.

"But…"

"You talked about me, that was enough of a hint,"

"But I…"

"She said that she could tell that you loved me," He grinned as he said that and Shinobu began to turn pink; "Which is true isn't it?"

"Yes," He murmured; "But…"

"I don't know how she found out where I lived, not that it matters really, it's not like she is going to burn this place down… Or if she does I would be happy to help,"

"I can't believe… She wasn't…"

"She said she'd never be disappointed in you,"

"You asked?"

"Of course, you told me that was your fear, she was rather insulted from what I could tell," He shrugged; "Then she gave me some of the left-overs from your dinner,"

Shinobu leaned against the sofa, sighing in relief; "She's not disappointed,"

"No, why would she be?" Sakyo said, rubbing his back; "And… Merry Christmas,"

He laughed slightly and sat up; "Merry Christmas," He kissed his lips and pulled out a small gift from his pocket; "Sorry it's small but…" Sakyo took it from him and unwrapped it; "I didn't know if you'd like anything else,"

Sakyo stopped to look at him for a moment; "It's not a toy is it?"

"Wha… No! I would never… Only you would buy something like that!" Shinobu said, flustered; although in the back of his head he admitted that he _was_ going to by a toy but he wanted something for Sakyo to appreciate alone.

As his lover finished unwrapping the gift he was left looking at a miniature statue of his own Dark Knight Dragooon, with a small smile he kissed Shinobu once more and he wrapped his arms around the red head.

"And now for your gift," Sakyo picked him up and began to carry him to his room.

"This had better not be sex," Shinobu said, although he wouldn't mind it, he just wanted some quality time with his lover.

"No, at least not yet,"

"Please tell me you didn't get a toy," He said drily and Sakyo chuckled.

"No," He handed Shinobu a little box, much to the latter's surprise and he began to unwrap it.

As he took the lid off his eye widened in surprise and gasped; "Sakyo…" He took the ring out and noticed the words on the inside of it; "I…"

"I figured you'd wear it, since you already have some on," He nodded to Shinobu's right hand and noticed that his lover just kept looking at it, so he took his right hand and grabbed the ring away, putting it onto his middle finger; "Consider this a… Promise ring,"

"A promise ring?"

"Yes," Sakyo never let go of his hand though; "I promise…"

"That you'll make me your everlasting slave?" Shinobu teased and gently kissed him; "You don't need to promise me anything,"

"Although that is a good idea… I promise that I will always be here for you. Whether you want me there or not,"

"Sakyo," Shinobu felt another blush creep up his face; "What makes you think I won't want you?"

"The time you broke your arm,"

"I was in pain," He argued feebly; "Shouldn't I make a promise?"

"To obey _my_ ten commandments?" Sakyo teased him.

"Tch, you know something, let's just watch some TV," He pulled him up and they returned to the sofa, with the TV and he was snuggled up on Sakyo's chest when one movie came up; "I don't believe it,"

"I do believe it's a sign pet," Sakyo said with a wide grin as the screen came up with the movie title:

Ten Commandments.


End file.
